superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Why Websites
Being that Super Why is a children's show, it has many websites dedicated to it. Being on the channels/broadcasting it‘s run by, along with one very official website. This is bringing the total to 3 running websites and 2 websites that removed the show. This page will explain the features of all 5 websites, including content, information, games and other fun activities, and so forth! The following former Super Story Answer videos included: Clock (Alice in Wonderland) Use your words (Beauty and the Beast) Family (Tom Thumb) Keep trying (Ugly Duckling) Try new things (Sleeping Beauty) Learn (Rumplestiltskin) Tell the truth (Pinocchio) Stop and think (Snow White) Listen (Magic porridge pot) Friend (The Three Little Pigs) Music (Jack and the Beanstalk) Clean up (Goldilocks and the The Bears) Rhyme (Mother Goose) Follow directions (the three little pigs: return of the wolf) Take turns (The Frog Prince) Nice (Little Miss Muffet) Be yourself (Cinderella) Ask for help (Thumbelina) Healthy (Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure) Ask first (Hansel and Gretel) Thankful (King Midas) Love (Peter Rabbit) Teamwork (Rapunzel) Note (The Tooth Fairy) Practice (The Big Game) Recipe (Cookbook) Think of others (Attack of the Eraser) Stop (Little Red Riding Hood) Dance ( The Nutcracker) Give to others (The Rolling Rice Cakes) Sleepover (The City and the Country) Be positive (Three Feathers) Share (Goose & the Golden Eggs) Cheer (Humpty Dumpty) Nick Jr. UK Site removed this show The Super Why website on Nick Jr. UK was rather small in comparison to the other Super Why websites. It showed the time schedule for Super Why, along with games, art, and videos you can watch. Create On this website you could select from a couple of pictures to either Color, or Create. Create based images were more or less related to puzzles or activities that are to be printed out, while color was simply coloring a picture with many features, like a Help button, a Scroll button to go to a blank page, multiple brush tools, along with a smaller form of eraser. Brush tools included: A paintbrush, color soaked sponges, A glue bottle to stick on glitter, colored balloons that create paint splatter, sticker animated eyes, a webcam feature, Squiggly lined stamper, smiley face stamper, heart shaped stamper, another paintbrush style, a small paintbrush, paint roller with designs, a paint-can, a crayon, and finally a spray can. When one was done with the picture, they had to click the gallery feature in order to save, print, or do whatever with the image. Videos 4 videos could be watched. However, sometimes, chances were that they might not work. The videos consist of: #Spell with Super Why #Super Readers save the town #Super Why! Pig's bravery #The Super Reader song Games Only 3 games were available for play on this website. However, there are games found on the PBS website, so information regarding them will be placed there. PBS Kids Former Site The main website for the series; many of the other websites created for Super Why linked to this. It had many, many features. Including pages for characters, a game section, the main page, links to anything special going on involving Super Why, Stuff to print out or play with, a special map that lets you explore Storybrook Village and "prizes", this website is worth it. There are essentially random items and objects one can print out. As there were many games, a separate page was made for them. They can be found here: Games On each character page was a link to one of their games, print outs, videos, and more game links starring this specific character. On the Stuff page you could print out pictures, listen to music while watching videos or singing to the lyrics (these are the same music videos on TV, but there ARE no lyrics on the TV version), or watch videos featuring episodes or clips. Woofster, as of Season 2, has been added to the main page. New Site This site only has a home page, 4 games, and videos to watch (including a few full episodes). PBS Kids Sprout (Sprout) Warning- This show was removed. Universal Kids (when Super Why aired, it was called Sprout) is the official "spin-off channel" for PBS Kids. Many of its games and videos took place from the PBS website, so please refer to the content that may be the same on the above segment detailing information about the PBS website, which is considered to be the series official website. The main page listed time of next episode, the series information, a link to the official website, information that could have been special containing to Super Why, as well as games, videos, and activities. Videos Many small, quick, fun videos that children could watch. Including: *Princess Presto helping duck free his beak *Alpha Pig finding letters to make the Lamb leave *Alpha Pig finds all of the ingrediants for a recipe *Locating Juan Bobo *Aladdin’s Super Story Answer *Princess Pea and Ella *Pig learns about being proud that he's different *Work Together *Learn how to share your items with others *Tell the Truth *Learn the answer to the Beach Day Mystery *Help Princess Pea locate Food *Cinderella Super Story answer Be yourself *Muddled up Fairy Tales *Learn *Clock *Take Care *Create *Give to others *Choose carefully *Sleepover *Doodle *Ask for Help *Thankful *Hop *Prove it *A Super Story Answer More This page was dedicated to Pictures and Puzzles that can be printed out Games As stated, due to linking to the "official"/PBS website, a few of the games came from this website. And as such, only 4 could be played: #Red's Rhyme and Roll #Alpha Pig's Paint By Letter #Why Flyer Adventure #Create Your Own Superhero Official Series Website This website leads to 2 different websites. The main Super Why official website, which leads to the PBS website. And a Merchandise website. Trivia *Oddly enough, on the UK website a picture of Wonder Red was shown on the Create Section. However, she was not the choosable character to color. Gallery Alpha Pig PBSKIDS Site.png Princess Presto PBSKIDS Site.png Woofster PBSKIDS Site.png Super Why PBSKIDS Site.png Wonder Red PBSKIDS Site.png Category:Lists Category:Series Category:Fun Pages